Duerme, Gakuto
by AyuT
Summary: A veces es imposible dormir si no se aprovecha la ocasión. Y menos si te pones nervioso. Dirty Pair, Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto. Gracias por las reviews!


La habitación estaba fría. Era tan grande que casi era imposible detectar que había dos personas durmiendo ahí, de no ser por las figuras que se dibujaban bajo las sábanas de las dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación.

Se preguntaba cómo había accedido a ir hasta allí. Había una parte de la historia que se había perdido, esa en la que, de repente, los planes de quedarse un fin de semana con todos los miembros del equipo en la inmensa finca de verano de Atobe se había convertido en dos días a solas con Yuushi.

Hacía ya casi dos horas que se había acostado. Yuushi dormía plácidamente desde hacía una media hora, después de terminar de ver una película en la televisión. Gakuto, harto de que Yuushi le obligara a ver esos intragables dramones que tanto le gustaban, fingió tener sueño y se fue a la cama. Pero aún no había podido dormirse.

El aire estaba enrarecido. Quizás era que estaba cansado, pero Gakuto sentía una tensión al estar allí a solas con Yuushi que le impedía moverse sin sentirse observado, y permanecía hecho un ovillo debajo de las suaves sábanas de seda.

Los relojes de la enorme mansión movían las agujas a un mismo tiempo, y su sonido era, en cierto modo, hipnotizante. Gakuto podría haberse quedado dormido si se hubiera concentrado en el incesante tic-tac, pero justo en el momento en que comenzaba a sumirse en la inconsciencia, lo oyó.

De manera casi imperceptible, la respiración de Yuushi se hizo más profunda. Si eliminaba el sonido de los relojes, Gakuto podía escucharla perfectamente y, sin darse cuenta, siguió el ritmo con su propia respiración.

Sin embargo, en lugar de relajarse, se puso más nervioso. ¿Cómo podía dormir Yuushi en esa situación? Solían ser pareja de dobles, sí, pero... ¿había ese tipo de confianza? Gakuto se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta aquel momento.

No era estar a solas con un amigo. Era dormir cerca de Yuushi. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, estaría durmiendo sin el menor problema, o tal vez ni siquiera se habría acostado tan pronto. Todo cobró forma como uno de los típicos planes de Atobe. Sabía que él y Yuushi tenían una relación diferente al resto. Probablemente era solo intuición, pero, para bien o para mal, había dado justo en el clavo.

No pudo aguantar más, y decidió ir a lavarse la cara para ver si lograba abandonar esos pensamientos y centrarse en descansar. Atravesó la habitación, intentando no acercarse demasiado a la cama de Yuushi, y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Regresó en unos pocos minutos. Por suerte, no se había perdido en aquellos largos pasillos, a pesar de que había tenido que guiarse a oscuras. Esta vez se atrevió a echar un vistazo a Yuushi, y se asustó al ver las sábanas revueltas y la cama vacía.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes, Gakuto? - la voz grave de Yuushi llenó el silencio de la habitación, pero Gakuto no pudo localizarlo en un punto concreto.

Yuushi había abierto un poco la ventana, y una agradable brisa nocturna agitó las cortinas al entrar por la rendija. Gakuto no se movió, esperando a una nueva reacción que le permitiera responder de una forma convincente que ocultara su inquietud, aunque también notaba a Yuushi algo extraño.

- Si mañana estás cansado, no podremos pasarlo bien. - Gakuto alcanzó al fin a ver su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna, y se sobresaltó al encontrarlo sentado en su cama. – Aunque sea un entrenamiento, lo disfrutaremos. Por eso, debes descansar.

Gakuto se ruborizó ligeramente. Su cuerpo había decidido por su mente. De manera inconsciente, había caminado hasta ponerse frente a Yuushi, y éste lo había envuelto cariñosamente en la sábana, atrayéndolo hacia sí para acunarlo en sus brazos. Inesperadamente, se sintió calmado y lleno de paz, recostado sobre su pecho, y el sueño finalmente lo venció.

Bostezando, dejó que Yuushi lo tumbara hacia atrás, y lo retuvo a su lado toda la noche, recorriendo su espalda con las manos, sin deshacer aquel abrazo. Gracias a esa cercanía, Gakuto descubrió que su unión con Yuushi no era solo una compenetración en el tenis, sino que había algo más lejos, mucho más allá.

- Así jamás tendré pesadillas. - susurró, al encontrarse con el rostro de Yuushi cuando abrió los ojos.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Lentamente, Gakuto se deslizó hacia delante, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Yuushi. El gesto sorprendió al chico, que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando los labios de Gakuto se juntaron con los suyos dulce y pausadamente, separándose con un suave sonido que precedió a un breve silencio.

- Pensé que jamás te atreverías. - Yuushi habló complacido, saboreando el beso de Gakuto con el rostro iluminado.

- Bueno... los dos sabíamos... – interrumpió la frase cuando Yuushi asintió, transparente. - Pero si no hubiera surgido todo esto... - Gakuto reprimió una carcajada, divertido, pensando en lo preocupado que estaba la noche anterior.

- Aprovechémoslo.

Esta vez fue Yuushi quien buscó la boca de Gakuto, después de rodear su cintura con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar. Por sus cuerpos fluía un agradable cosquilleo, como una atracción natural, que hacía impensable el levantarse tan pronto de la cama. Después de todo, para ser la primera vez, habría pocos días como ése.

* * *

Otro más de mis pastelitos (como suelo llamarlos cariñosamente). Está escrito en una época de crisis de inspiración, así que perdón si es ñoño (eso es lo que dice mi beta reader xD). Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, y espero vuestro comentario ;D

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
